


Latest Gossip

by Fairfaxleasee



Series: Nathaniel/Sloane [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, Short, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: Delilah Howe contacts Fergus Cousland about the latest gossip about their siblings
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Fergus Cousland & Delilah Howe, Nathaniel Howe/Female Warden
Series: Nathaniel/Sloane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153115
Kudos: 2





	Latest Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> I have very limited graphic arts skills so this is my attempt to have a conversation happen between characters via text. If anyone has any good resources for something like that please let me know.
> 
> (Also I'm not tagging as modern AU because they're texting because I was too lazy to have them write actual letters)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at fairfaxleasee.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks to @blondetexan and @xqueen0fhellx for betaing.

Fergus Cousland! How dare you not tell me your sister is in Amaranthine?

* * *

  
  


Delilah? Why do you care where my sister is?

* * *

  
  


I don’t. But you’ll never guess who else is in Amaranthine!

* * *

  
  


Who?

* * *

  
  


You’re not going to guess?

* * *

  
  


Damnit, Howe, you JUST told me I’d never guess…

* * *

  
  


You’re behind the times, Fergus; it’s not Howe anymore.

* * *

  
  


Look, I don’t… Is there a point to this?

* * *

  
  


Oh, there is ABSOLUTELY a point to this but if you don’t start acting nicer to me I’m not going to tell you what it is.

* * *

  
  


Maker help me… Fine, Delilah. Who else is in Amaranthine that you’re so suspiciously excited about?

* * *

  
  


Come on, Fergus. Guess.

* * *

  
  


I don’t know. Someone she hates?

* * *

  
  


Oh, she ABSOLUTELY doesn’t hate him. I’m pretty sure she thinks she does though…

* * *

  
  


NO!

* * *

  
  


YES!!!!!

* * *

  
  


HA! That’s hilarious! Does she know Nathaniel’s in Amaranthine? What about him, does he know she’s there?

* * *

  
  


Oh, they know they’re both here alright. He got caught trying to break into the Keep and she found him in the dungeon. Conscripted him into the Wardens.

* * *

  
  


That’s like… the greatest thing I’ve ever heard…

* * *

  
  


ISN’T IT!

* * *

  
  


And I’m guessing they’re as bad as they ever were?

* * *

  
  


So much worse. They can’t even keep their eyes off each other anymore.

* * *

  
  


Are either of them at all aware of it yet?

* * *

  
  


Not at all. You should come down sometime. This is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in years.

* * *

  
  


Sorry, Delilah. I’m up to my neck in it here in Highever.

* * *

  
  


Ah. Right. I’m sorry.

* * *

  
  


Not your fault.

Look, can we just go back to mocking our “way too into each other to even realize it” siblings?

* * *

  
  


Well, I’m pretty sure they’ve realized SOMETHING because it’s pretty obvious they’re fucking already.

Fergus?

So help me Fergus Cousland, if you think I’m going to let you ignore me!

* * *

  
  


I’m not ignoring you! I just… can you PLEASE not refer to my little sister as “fucking” somebody?

* * *

  
  


Why? I don’t have a problem talking about my older brother fucking somebody.

* * *

  
  


That’s different.

* * *

  
  


Ugh, you men are such wimps. Whatever. The point is they’re already doing it.

* * *

  
  


No way, Delilah. They’re both too stubborn.

* * *

  
  


They absolutely are. But neither one of them has any impulse control. Especially around the other.

* * *

  
  


I still say you’re wrong.

* * *

  
  


I will bet you 50 sovereigns, Fergus. They are definitely, absolutely, 100% banging (you like that word better?)

* * *

  
  


Not much. But you’re on.

* * *

  
  


Get the $ ready, Fergus. My brother’s coming over later this week and I’m going to make him spill everything.

* * *

  
  


Look, just… if you’re right; don’t tell me anything more than that. Please?

* * *

  
  


Fine you big baby. Think you’ll be able to get away for the wedding?

* * *

  
  


Oh there is no way I’m missing that. We can laugh at them together.

* * *

  
  


Definitely. I’m going to start working on my “CALLED IT!” speech. 

I’ll let you know when I can prove you’re wrong and get my money.


End file.
